


Regali di Natale (e come sbagliarli)

by Macci_Mellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macci_Mellow/pseuds/Macci_Mellow
Summary: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy convivono da un anno come amici ed è quasi arrivato Natale.Un pacchetto imbustato male e il resto è storia...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Regali di Natale (e come sbagliarli)

Regali di Natale  
(e come sbagliarli)

Harry sospirò davanti a una boccettina auto-riscaldante che permetteva di poter creare pozioni istantanee senza l’ausilio del fuoco.  
Purtroppo, non gli era venuto in mente altro.  
Ron, Hermione e la famiglia Weasley in generale erano sistemati da mesi, gli era bastato prendere qualsiasi cosa più costosa di ciò che potevano normalmente permettersi per farli felice, ma il suo coinquilino era un altro paio di maniche…  
Una volta finito il processo, Draco Malfoy era stato dichiarato solo una vittima degli aventi. Una volta fuori, si era rifiutato di tornare al Manor, così Harry Potter si era offerto di dargli asilo, quindi condivideva ormai da un anno la casa a Grimmauld Place con lui. E, paradossalmente, una convivenza che minacciava litigi, caos e maledizioni senza perdono, era sfociata in una insolita amicizia. Perciò, Harry si era ritrovato in un negozio con il pensiero di dovergli fare un regalo in occasione del Natale imminente.  
Peccato che non avesse nessuna idea di cosa fargli.  
Si avvicinò alla cassa dove Ron Weasley stava impacchettando delle manette col pelo ad una signora che sogghignava tra i denti.  
Harry consegnò il misero regalo con un sospiro - Puoi incartarmela?- soffiò.  
Ron la prese in consegna e iniziò ad armeggiare.  
\- Quindi… porterai Malfoy al pranzo di Natale?-  
Harry scrollò le spalle – Non vuole venire.-  
Ron dovette contenete un moto di gioia. Per quanto non volesse più ucciderlo a vista, passare il Natale con Malfoy non lo alettava affatto.  
\- Come mi dispiace.- soffiò, ironico – Ma vedrai che il regalo gli piacerà tanto.-  
\- Lo spero.- mormorò Harry – Mi sento uno schifo a lasciarlo solo a Natale.-  
\- E’ lui che non vuole.- annuì Ron, convinto – Non devi sentirti in colpa.-  
\- Lo so.- replicò Harry mogio – Ma mi spiace lo stesso…-  
La signora si era messa a guardare altro nell’attesa, mentre Ron e Harry si scambiavano uno sguardo intenso.  
Poi Ron mise il broncio – E va bene, portalo. Non serve che mi fai sentire i rimorsi della coscienza!-  
Harry scrollò le spalle – Tanto è lui che non vuole…- provò a ripetere.  
Ron scrollò le spalle – E tu minaccialo. Sono sicuro che un modo troverai.-  
La signora si riavvicinò al banco e Ron gli consegnò il pachettino appena finito di imbacuccare. Harry prese l’altro.  
\- Allora… a Natale!-  
\- A Natale!- mormorò Ron mentre faceva lo scontrino alla signora.

**

Harry si era sforzato di addobbare casa a mo’ di Natale: ovunque c’erano lucine, stelle svolazzanti, nastri. In un angolo della casa, c’era un pupazzo di neve alimentato da una nevicata perenne. Lo aveva chiamato Olaf.  
L’albero non era molto grande, ma le decorazioni erano così eccessive che non un solo ago di pino fuoriusciva dalla matassa.  
Draco restò sulla porta ad osservare il tripudio di scintillii e decorazioni come se fossero una bomba pronta ad esplodere.  
Entrò con passo timoroso fino alla cucina – Spiega.- ordinò.  
Harry aveva sperato in un piccolo ritardo, le patate in forno stavano ancora arrostendo e aveva buttato da poco in pentola il resto della cena.  
\- Cena della vigilia!- esclamò.  
\- E perché, di grazia, stiamo facendo una cena della vigilia?-  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata – Perché sì, perché mi va. Siediti e mangia.-  
Una vena sulla fronte di Draco iniziò a pulsare. Harry, in un anno di convivenza, non aveva ancora imparato a decifrarla.  
Una lucina gli sfavillò davanti e lui si portò la valigetta al petto per proteggersi.  
\- Non riesco a mangiare con tutta questa roba… spegni qualcosa!-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – Va bene, ma lasciami l’albero di Natale e Olaf. Il resto puoi toglierlo.-  
\- Olaf?-  
\- Il pupazzo di neve in soggiorno.-  
Draco strabuzzò gli occhi – Tu sei completamente pazzo!-  
Harry scrollò le spalle e si dedicò a finire di cucinare.

Mezzora dopo, Draco aveva riesumato gli aghi di pino dall’albero, tolto metà delle lucine volanti lasciandone solo un paio sul soffitto per fare atmosfera e aveva rimpiccolito Olaf alla grandezza di un soprammobile.  
Poi era tornato in cucina, buttandosi su una sedia nemmeno avesse improvvisato un’impresa titanica.  
Harry nel frattempo aveva apparecchiato con una tovaglia rossa, aveva riesumato la vecchia argenteria Black (che per magia non si arrugginiva mai), e aveva trovato bicchieri di cristallo che non restavano mai vuoti.  
\- Fammi indovinare, ti senti in colpa perché domani vai dai Weasley. Ecco perché tutto questo teatrino.-  
Harry fece un mezzo sorriso – Mi sento in colpa. Un po’.- ammise.  
Draco affondò il viso tra le mani per un lungo minuto, poi fece un profondono respiro. Drizzò la schiena e prese il tovagliolo per sistemarselo sulla gambe.  
\- Va bene. Cosa offre il menù di stasera?-  
Il sorriso di Harry raggiunse le orecchie e servì la cena.  
Fu una cena tranquilla.

**

L’enorme orologio a pendolo, adornato con una pacchiana ghirlanda, scattò allo scoccare della mezzanotte. Draco si girò a fissarlo con un espressione accigliata.  
\- Buon Natale.- disse Harry e l’amico fece una smorfia.  
Nonostante fosse tornato tardi da lavoro, Draco non sembrava stanco.  
Si alzò e svanì nel soggiorno per tornare poco dopo con un pacco tra le braccia.  
\- Mi hai fatto un regalo!- esclamò Harry.  
Draco strinse le labbra - Mi ospiti senza farmi pagare l’affitto. O ti facevo un regalo o un pompino.-  
Harry rise, mentre afferrava il pacchetto – Ho anche io qualcosa per te.- ammise.  
\- Davvero?- Draco sembrò sinceramente sorpreso.  
Harry annuì e gli indicò la credenza, Draco si alzò, aprì lo stipo e ci trovò un pacchettino. Lo prese con una manata energica.  
\- Buon Natale a me!- esclamò tornando al tavolo e sedendosi con entusiasmo.  
Harry prese il suo pacco e iniziò a scartarlo con cura. Ma quando aprì il pacco, lo fisso, perplesso - Una maglietta?-  
Draco stava scartando il suo quando rispose – E’ intrisa di magia protettiva. Difende da incantesimi e in più non ti fa sudare.-  
\- Un regalo pratico.- concordò Harry, sorridendo.  
Draco scoprì il suo di regalo. Harry vide prima i suoi occhi fissarsi sul contenuto, poi sposarsi lentamente su di lui.  
\- … Mi hai regalato delle manette col pelo?-  
Harry s’irrigidì. Come?  
Afferrò il pacchetto e lo girò. Delle manette pelose di uno scintillante color blu elettrico troneggiavano sul fondo della scatola.  
\- Ron deve aver scambiato i pacchi…- soffiò dispiaciuto – Appena riapre, te lo faccio cambiare in quello che doveva essere. Scusa.-  
Draco scoppiò a ridere e riprese in mano il suo regalo – Oh no, ora queste sono mie!-  
\- Ma…-  
\- Possono sempre tornare utili.-  
Harry rise, divertito, poi pensò che era tardi e la mattina dopo si sarebbe dovuto svegliare presto.  
Si alzò e prese i piatti per portarli al lavandino.  
\- Oh, dai!- sbottò Draco – Non vorrai lavarli stasera!-  
\- Domani non ci sono, e il giorno che tu laverai un piatto sarà il giorno in cui avverrà la pace nel mondo. Non posso lasciare che…-  
Fu fulmineo. Harry si ritrovò in un attimo con le braccia dietro la schiena e l’unica cosa che sentì prima di capire cos’era successo fu un click.  
\- Visto? Tornano utili.- decretò il coinquilino, soddisfatto.  
\- Mi hai ammanettato?!- Harry si dimenò, ma Draco aveva imparato a ammanettare la gente al primo giorno di corso di Auror, anche se poi era passato alla parte burocratica.  
Draco scoppiò a ridere così forte che Harry si ritrovò ad arrossire dall’imbarazzo.  
Dovette ammettere che quell’allegria non era male. Sorrise, ma tentò ancora di dimenarsi – Dai, levamele. O dovrai lavarli tu i piatti. Anche se, per la pace del mondo, la notte di Natale pare la serata giusta.-  
\- Ah, nemmeno morto.- replicò Draco – Ora andiamo a dormire e ci penserà la magia domani. La magia, hai presente quella bellissima cosa che dimentichi sempre di usare? Anzi che usi solo per difesa personale rendendola un vero spreco?-  
Il punto dei polsi dove le manette gli stringevano, era caldo. Insolitamente caldo, Harry iniziò a concentrarsi su quel punto cose se qualcosa non andasse…  
Sentì la prima scarica all’improvviso.  
Fu come lanciarsi nel vuoto senza alcun preavviso.  
Boccheggiò.  
\- … Stai bene?-  
Harry alzò gli occhi su Draco e ebbe l’impressione che qualcosa fosse sbagliato, che la stanza fosse più calda… no, era lui.  
Era febbre?  
Poi arrivò la seconda ondata e questa volta il calore lo attraversò completamente.  
Sentì il proprio corpo vibrare, lo sentì fremere. Stavolta non boccheggiò, ma un gemito esplose dalla sua gola mentre serrava gli occhi in preda a quel calore.  
Poi s’irrigidì, sbattendo le palpebre – C-cosa…?- soffiò, confuso.  
Draco lo stava fissando come se stesse vedendo qualcosa che non riusciva a capire. Aveva visto quello sguardo ogni volta che aveva portato in casa un elettrodomestico.  
La terza ondata fu quella peggiore. Harry si strinse su se stesso come fosse stato appena colpito forte in grembo. Ma era solo l’erezione istantanea.  
Cazzo!  
Quando passò, alzò gli occhi verso Draco, nel panico – Che diavolo sono queste cose?!- quasi urlò.  
Draco corse al pacchetto e lesse febbrilmente la iscrizioni sulla scatola.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse, impallidì così tanto che Harry temette di vederlo svenire.  
Che diavolo di oggettistica vendeva il suo migliore amico?!  
\- Non mi fiderò mai più dei tuoi regali.- soffiò poggiando la scatola.  
\- Che diavolo sono questa manette, Malfoy?!-  
Draco inghiottì a vuoto. Cercava di non abbassare gli occhi sull’evidente problemino di Harry.  
\- Sono manette erotiche. Sono intrise di afrodisiaco magico.-  
Harry sbatté tre volte le palpebre - … Afrodisiaco magico?-  
\- Almeno non è mortale.- tentò di rassicurarlo.  
\- AFRODISIACO MAGICO?!- stavolta Harry urlò davvero.  
Draco strinse le labbra – Ehi non è colpa mia! Sei tu che le hai regalate a me!-  
Harry accusò il colpo. Stavolta non ci furono ondate ma avvertì l’effetto diventare più centellinato e costante. Il corpo era così teso che sembrava che ogni movimento fosse amplificato.  
\- Levamele.- disse, con l’aria che iniziava a mancargli. L’erezione insisteva nel chiedere attenzioni, ma con le mani ammanettate dietro la schiena, era un po’ impossibile occuparsene.  
Draco spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio - … Non hanno una chiave.-  
\- … Cosa?-  
\- Si apriranno da sole, una volta sfogato l’afrodisiaco.-  
Il silenzio divenne una seconda pelle e perfino quello sfregò sulla pelle ipersensibile del padrone di casa.  
Un altro gemito, datogli dal dolore di avere un erezione impossibile da soddisfare, gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
\- C’è una soluzione molto semplice.- soffiò Draco.  
Harry alzò gli occhi – Tagliarmi le mani non è una soluzione.-  
A Draco, nonostante tutto, sfuggì un sorrisetto – Beh, la mia era più drastica, tipo porre fine alle tue sofferenze definitivamente, ma anche la tua idea non è male. Magari poi le facciamo ricrescere e…-  
Harry subì un'altra ondata e boccheggiò in preda al piacere misto a frustrazione.  
Una goccia di sudore gli attraversò una tempia.  
\- Magari se ci dormo su…- soffiò.  
Alla luce delle stelle magiche non poteva confermarlo, ma Harry ebbe la netta impressione che il viso di Draco si fosse arrossato sul collo, ma, dal momento che cercava di non guardarlo negli occhi, non poteva esserne sicuro.  
Nel tentativo di non guardarlo, non si accorse di averlo vicino se non quando sentì la mano sul grembo. Harry sobbalzò, tutti i suoi sensi si concentrarono solo sulla leggera pressione del polpastrelli del coinquilino sulla pancia.  
Ed era devastante.  
\- … Draco.-  
\- Se lo racconterai in giro, ti avakadrizzo.— soffiò Draco un attimo prima. L’attimo dopo Harry fece un urletto affatto virile quando la mano di Draco affondò nel cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Non ci fu erotismo, solo un lunga serie di carezze impacciate e meccaniche.  
Se Harry avesse avuto un briciolo di lucidità, probabilmente avrebbe dato di matto per quello che stava succedendo, ma quella mano calda sul suo sesso era la cosa più vicina al paradiso in quel momento.  
Dopo un po’ di movimenti, il piacere era diventato uno stato d’essere, ogni movimento era un ondata di pura estasi scandito dal battito del suo cuore che gli martellava nel petto.  
Abbassò gli occhi su Draco che guardava da un’altra parte, un punto vuoto, completamente rosso in viso, imbarazzato.  
\- Mi dispiace.- sussurrò Harry con un filo di voce.  
\- Concentrati.- replicò Draco, variando l’andatura. Sembrava trovare difficoltà di movimento, ma era già tanto che avesse infilato la mano là dentro, chiedergli perfino di sbottonargli i pantaloni per farlo con più libertà, era chiedere troppo.  
Harry prese un profondo respiro.  
Era bello, ammise, la mano di Draco era piacevole, ma qualcosa non andava.  
I suoi fianchi scattarono in avanti alla ricerca di qualcosa in più, le mani iniziavano a far male nel tentativo di togliersi le manette senza successo.  
\- … Draco.- sussurrò. Draco fermò la mano - Non funziona.-  
Le dita ebbero un fremito quasi volessero tornare a muoversi per dimostrare il contrario. L’erezione delicata gli dette una fitta di dolore.  
Draco prese un profondo respiro e cacciò via la mano per sbottonargli i pantaloni.  
Fu un momento molto asettico e pratico, ma quando i boxer furono abbassati gli occhi di Draco si fermarono a fissare l’erezione con attenzione.  
Le guance erano tinte di un rosso acceso, ma quello che sorprese Harry fu vedere qualcosa nei suoi occhi che non riuscì a decifrare, una luce che non gli aveva mai visto.  
Lo sorprese perché gli sembrò più bello di quanto avrebbe mai voluto ammettere.  
All’improvviso, smaniò di sentire ancora la mano di Draco afferrargli il sesso per dargli piacere. Quasi lo pretese.  
Questa volta, quando le dita tornarono sull’asta, Harry fu invaso da un nuovo piacere. Ora, Draco non fissava un punto lontano per estraniarsi, ma fissava il suo operato con occhi attenti e un po’ critici, quasi dovesse darsi un giudizio.  
La mano percorse la lunghezza più volte ma non con la stessa meccanica di prima, sembrava procedere a tentativi e ripetere quelli che sembravano avergli provocato più piacere.  
Lo stava studiando, realizzò Harry quando Draco strinse la base con un po’ di forza, provocandogli una fitta di piacere nuova. Ed era uno studente molto attento.  
Ogni carezza iniziò ad essere sicura e precisa per far crollare le sue difese. Presto, Harry si ritrovò ansante e con il cuore a mille, in preda alla smania di venire. L’orgasmo sembrava a distanza di un paio di carezze.  
Draco aumentò il ritmo di colpo e una scossa elettrica attraversò Harry interamente. Dalla gola gli uscì un suono che non aveva mai fatto prima. Qualcosa di animale, di feroce.  
L’orgasmo gli fece perdere tutte le forze, ma proprio mentre stava per crollare in preda alla pace dei sensi, altro calore si sprigionò dalle manette.  
Harry boccheggiò, come se fosse aggrappato ad un piccolo tronco in mezzo ad un mare in burrasca.  
Da un lato il dolce tepore del post orgasmo, dall’altra la devastante voglia d’altro.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, quando si rese conto che non c’era scampo. Che gli stava già tornando duro.  
Alzò gli occhi sul suo coinquilino che sembrò intuire ciò che stava succedendo nel suo corpo. Sembrava teso, i suoi occhi si assottigliarono in una analisi approssimativa della situazione.  
\- Non ti azzardare mai più a regalarmi qualcosa…- mormorò con voce bassa, come se non si fidasse di alzarla.  
\- Scusa.- soffiò Harry, mestamente.  
Ancora una nuova ondata, Harry serrò gli occhi e in un colpo l’erezione tornò dura e smaniosa. Perfino più di prima.  
Draco fece un profondo sospiro – Se solo te le avessi legate da davanti…- si lamentò, mentre cadeva sulle ginocchia.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi come se non capisse cosa stava per succedere, ma vedere Draco ai suoi piedi e capire cosa stava per fare, fu…  
Elettrizzante.  
Draco era il suo coinquilino, un suo amico. Non avrebbe dovuto far nulla di tutto questo, ma il fatto che stesse per posare la sua lingua su tutto ciò che aveva di più sacro, lo fece sentire come se il mondo avesse finalmente acquisito un senso.  
Affondare in quella bocca, era il senso dell’esistenza in quel momento.  
Draco gli afferrò l’asta dalla base, gli dette un paio di carezze, poi la alzò e percorse l’intera lunghezza con la punta della lingua.  
L’ondata di piacere gli tolse il respiro.  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi, ostinandosi a non volerli chiudere, a non voler perdersi nemmeno un secondo.  
Draco rifece il movimento, ma questa volta la lingua indugiò sulla punta con attenzione. Quando passò sull’uretra Harry cacciò un altro urletto.  
Si morse un labbro, odiandosi.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e vide Draco tirare le labbra in un sorrisetto divertito.  
La lingua iniziò a torturarlo. Non poteva essere definito in nessun altro modo.  
A volte, Draco lasciava scivolare la punta nella bocca per torturarla internamente con la lingua. In quel momenti Harry doveva aggrapparsi ad ogni briciola di energia per non spingersi dentro con forza. Per non fottergli quella bocca divina.  
Era surreale. Quante volte era stato costretto a sopportarla blaterare quando poteva avere una simile, migliore, utilità?  
I fianchi scattarono in avanti, presi dalla smania, ma sentì leggermente i denti minacciarlo, come se Draco volesse dirgli che, anche se era letteralmente in ginocchio a succhiargli il cazzo, bastava una mossa ed era finita.  
Aveva lui il controllo, era lui che si era offerto di aiutarlo.  
Harry era letteralmente nelle sue mani. E nella sua bocca.  
Le stesse mani e bocca che iniziarono a lavorare all’unisono con l’unico intento di farlo impazzire di piacere. Movimenti precisi, umidi, devastanti. Esperti.  
E poi, il colpo di grazia.  
Draco aprì la bocca e lo lasciò entrare e, quando si vide e si sentì svanire, Harry perse anche l’ultimo barlume di lucidità. Cercò di frenarsi, lo cercò davvero, ma tutto ciò che ogni molecola del corpo voleva era scoparsi quella bocca. Non aveva mai desiderato nulla così tanto.  
Iniziò a sbattere i fianchi senza nessun riguardo sentendo la punta sbattere sul fondo della sua gola mentre il resto era cullato dall’umidità di quella bocca divina.  
L’orgasmo lo prese ad ondate questa volta. Dimenticò come respirare.  
Vide Draco ingoiare silenziosamente qualcosa, e Harry capì che non era la saliva ma era…  
Aveva ingoiato. Beh, non gli aveva lasciato molta scelta essendogli venuto così in profondità.  
Harry avrebbe voluto scusarsi, pentirsi, ma non era mai stato così bene in vita sua.  
Questa volta, le energie svanirono dal suo corpo e crollò in terra, seduto.  
Draco respirava lentamente, ancora provato da ciò che aveva fatto, però qualcosa nel modo rilassato con cui teneva le spalle incuriosì Harry.  
Abbassò lo sguardo quasi senza rendersene conto e Draco lo seguì poco dopo.  
Tentò di coprire l’evidente macchia sul cavallo dei pantaloni con una mano, ma era impossibile. Schiuse le labbra come per giustificarsi, ma le richiuse, privo di spiegazioni.  
Invece domandò – Si sono tolte?- per cambiare discorso.  
Dovevano. Harry non riusciva a credere di poter essere così appagato ma, quando provò a forzarle, scoprì che erano ancora ben salde.  
Odiò il moto di gioia che lo invase.  
Quando scosse la testa, un lampo strano attraversò gli occhi del suo coinquilino.  
L’imbarazzo della situazione era svanito da qualche parte tra il primo e il secondo orgasmo, ma quella luce nei suoi occhi era qualcosa di più profondo. Una naturalezza disarmante in una situazione che non avrebbe dovuto essere affatto normale…  
Harry prese un profondo respiro e chiese – L’hai già fatto, vero? Non era la tua prima volta.-  
Gli occhi di Draco divennero distanti. Restò in silenzio per una manciata di secondi prima di schiudere le labbra e sussurrare - Non odiarmi.-  
Mille domande si affollarono nella mente di Harry: come? Da quanto tempo? Con chi? Fino a che punto? Draco era gay? Bisex? Cosa?!  
Ma erano domande da affrontare in una discussione seria, una discussione che non potevano avere mentre era mezzo nudo, con le mani imprigionato in delle manette pelose dietro la schiena.  
\- Prossimo Natale…- soffiò tirando le labbra in un sorriso divertito – Pompino. Decisamente pompino.-  
Draco sembrò sollevato del fatto che ci scherzasse, tirò le labbra in un sorriso un po’ forzato ma più tranquillo – Affare fatto.-  
**

Draco rilesse le iscrizioni con attenzione e spostò ancora gli occhi su di Harry che se ne stava appoggiato alla cucina con ancora le grazie in vista e nessuna possibilità materiale di coprirsi. Tentò di accavallare le gambe con pochissima nonchalance. Cosa che fece sorridere il coinquilino di cuore.  
Poi Draco poggiò la scatola e si avvicinò a Harry solo per afferrargli un braccio e spintonarlo.  
\- Andiamo di sopra.- aveva detto.  
-Ottima idea. Sono sicuro che una buona dormita aiuterà e…-  
\- Harry.- soffiò Draco a mo’ d’avvertimento.  
Harry avrebbe voluto non sapere cosa l’aspettava di sopra. O, perlomeno, avrebbe voluto non provare un senso di aspettativa così forte.  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata allarmata alla scatola delle manette quasi potesse prendere parola e offrire un'altra soluzione.  
\- Non posso permetterti di fare altro, Draco.- replicò con un cipiglio convinto – Ci dormirò su e domani chiameremo Ron per vedere se sa come toglierle. Ora sto bene, non serve che mi aiuti ancora.-  
Draco fissò l’amico come se ponderasse sulle parole, ma sapevano tutte e due che, finché quelle manette sarebbero rimaste serrate, per Harry non c’era alcuna alternativa se non godere.  
– L’effetto delle manette non è finito. Ti stanno dando una pausa, fra poco l’afrodisiaco tornerà e, come sai, puoi farci davvero poco.- replicò Draco pratico -Dal momento che posso aiutarti, lasciamelo fare.-  
Harry sentì le guance avvampare – Non ti userò.- gracchiò – Sei mio amico.-  
Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo – Non ti lascerò stare male. Sei mio amico.-  
Il silenzio si frappose tra loro come una barriera.  
Draco scosse la testa – Harry posso anche succhiarti il cazzo tutta la notte, ma hai idea di quanto sia difficile farlo? Senza contare lo stare in ginocchio, credi che sia una passeggiata? Ora, io ti farò venire, che tu lo voglia o no. Ma dal momento che ti sto facendo un favore, devi venirmi incontro e offrirmi almeno la possibilità di farlo in un letto. Un letto bello comodo.-  
L’altro accusò il colpo. Sapeva di non avere scelta… e sapeva di non volerla.  
Ma non riusciva a dire sì, non riusciva a pronunciare quella parola. Accettarlo era troppo.  
Così strinse le labbra e fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare; iniziò a camminare verso le scale, verso la camera.  
Una volta davanti, dovette fermarsi e aspettare che Draco gli aprisse la porta. Questi la aprì e lo invitò ad entrare con un gesto della mano.  
Entrare nella propria camera non era mai stato così difficile. Harry si sedette sul letto, a disagio.  
Per il momento dalle manette vigeva un rigoroso silenzio stampa.  
\- Magari se mi rompo un pollice come nei film…- soffiò mentre Draco si inginocchiava per togliergli le scarpe.  
\- E’ Natale anche a San Mungo. E io non so rimetterli a posto.- con aria concentrata tirò via a Harry anche i pantaloni. Sperò che almeno gli lasciasse la camicia, ma Draco si prodigò a sbottonargliela con attenzione.  
Non poteva toglierla per via delle braccia bloccate ma, quando l’ultimo bottone venne via e gli occhi di Draco indugiarono sul petto, Harry riconobbe un lampo di qualcosa che non aveva mai notato.  
Era forse… desiderio?  
Sentì la gola secca, come se tutto il corpo cercasse di impedirgli di chiederlo, ma schiuse le labbra e domandò – Cosa sei, esattamente?-  
Serrò le labbra, rendendosi conto che, detto in quel modo, sembrava aver chiesto a Draco che tipo di alieno fosse, tentò di correre ai ripari – Intendo… ti piacciono gli uomini o anche gli uomini?-  
Draco si alzò e iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia come se Harry non avesse parlato affatto, dopo un po’ di silenzio soffiò – Non è importante.-  
\- Lo è, per me.- replicò Harry.  
\- Perché?- domandò Draco fermandosi a guardarlo – Ti pare il momento di criticare una persona che sta cercando di aiutarti?-  
Harry si arrabbiò, ebbe quasi l’impulso di dargli un calcio. Era così difficile capire che cosa gli passava per la testa?!  
\- Non sto cercando di criticarti, sto cercando di conoscerti.- la voce gli uscì a stento – Conviviamo da un anno e non ti sei mai fidato di parlarmene. Magari non è esattamente il momento adatto per parlarne, ma fra poco queste cose mi renderanno un animale in calore quindi, finché sono lucido, vorrei solo capirti un po’. E’ così tragico?-  
Prese fiato, mentre gli occhi di Draco indugiavano su di lui con attenzione. Vide il senso di colpa attraversargli il viso. Riprese a spogliarsi, ma fu molto simile a qualcosa che faceva per pensare.  
\- Mi fido di te.- mormorò dopo aver tirato via la camicia – Non pensare che non sia così.-  
\- Allora perché non me l’hai detto?-  
Draco esitò sulla cintura – Perché non volevo rovinare tutto.- soffiò piano. Alzò gli occhi e Harry vide la paura.  
Non odiarmi.  
La rabbia svanì, facendo posto ad una nuova dolcezza; non aveva mai visto Draco così vulnerabile. Harry stava finalmente intravedendo segreti tra la corazza che aveva visto per un anno intero convincendo con lui.  
\- Quanto ti va…- esordì, imbarazzato – puoi parlamene. Non ti giudicherò.-  
Draco si tolse la cintura con fare pensoso, poi mise le dita sul bottone dei pantaloni – Promesso.- disse e si tirò giù la zip. Alzò gli occhi e lo sfidò a farlo, a non giudicarlo.  
Ma soprattutto, a non giudicarlo dopo quello che stavano per fare.  
Non avrebbe potuto giudicarlo in nessun modo mentre stava fremendo con ansia per godere del suo corpo.  
E non centravano affatto le manette.  
**

Impacciato, era l’unica parola che poteva descrivere quel momento. Draco aveva messo dei cuscini sul poggiatesta del letto per farci appoggiare Harry con la schiena, poi era svanito in camera sua per poi tornare con un tubetto in mano.  
\- Hai mai portato uomini a casa?- gli aveva chiesto, ripensando a tutte le persone incontrate nell’ultimo anno. Draco non rispose, mentre saliva sul letto.  
Si era messo cavalcioni e si era seduto, completamente nudo, sulle ginocchia di Harry. Poi restò un attimo immobile, il tubetto in una mano, lo sguardo su Harry dall’altro quasi cercasse di capire come andare avanti da quel momento in poi.  
Harry tentò di sorridere- Beh bambino, cosa vuoi per Natale?- adornò il tutto con una vocetta invecchiata e un sorrisetto benevolo.  
La tensione fu spezzata, Draco rise e Harry avvertì il cuore perdere un battito.  
Da quando convivevano, i ghigni malfoyeschi a cui era abituato, si erano lentamente tramutate in quelle spontanee risate di cuore.  
Di solito, si limitava a godersele come uno dei piaceri della sua giornata, ma ora che erano nudi tutto sembrava diverso.  
Le labbra incurvate in quel modo, gli occhi grigi brillanti di una luce maliziosa e allegra…  
Era bello. Draco era maledettamente bello.  
Harry serrò le dita quando sentì le manette riprendere calore. D’istinto, tentò di combatterlo ma era come andare contro ogni molecola del suo corpo.  
Serrò occhi e bocca, solo per poi lasciarsi andare ad un lungo respiro.  
Fu costretto a lasciar propagandare quel calore ovunque in lui e lo accolse con un sollievo.  
L’erezione scattò all’attenti nemmeno avesse vita propria.  
Crollò sui cuscini, arreso a quella maledetta realtà.  
\- Scusa, ma non avrai mai più regali di Natale da me.- gracchiò.  
Lo avvertì ridere ancora. La mano scivolò leggera dal petto all’addome come se cercasse di fare una stima delle sue condizioni. Harry sobbalzò pressoché ad ogni centimetro – O puoi comprarli in negozi normali. Non avrei disdegnato un nuovo calderone.-  
\- Nuovo calderone. Ricevuto.-  
\- E un set di ampolle.-  
\- Ricevuto.-  
Le dita di Draco tornarono in su, scivolando leggermente sul capezzolo destro che si indurì all’istante. Esitò.  
\- Harry…- sussurrò piano Draco - non riesci nemmeno a guardami?-  
Harry sbatté tre volte le palpebre dopo aver aperto gli occhi sul suo coinquilino. Draco sembrava un po’ ferito.  
Harry si morse un labbro, il suo corpo era eccitato ma era diverso dal bisogno spasmodico di prima. Quella dose era stata creata per una lunga e intensa scopata.  
Merlino, pensò fissando Draco, stava per scoparselo.  
E l’erezione pianse attenzioni.  
\- Sono solo mortificato.- ammise a fatica – Non ce l’ho con te.-  
\- Vuoi toglierti gli occhiali? O che ti bendi? Puoi pensare che sia una ragazza e…-  
\- No.- lo fermò subito Harry. Desiderò toccargli il viso, rassicurarlo, ma quando provò a muoversi le manette strinsero sulla pelle a promemoria. Quasi ringhiò.  
Draco fece un profondo respiro. Aprì il tubetto solo per fare qualcosa e Harry odiò quelle manette, odio il proprio corpo e odiò il Natale.  
Non c’era nulla che stesse andando per il verso giusto! E ora stava per affrontare un momento che doveva essere intimo, come se Draco fosse una qualsiasi puttana.  
Non gli piaceva così, semplicemente non voleva che fosse così.  
\- Baciami.- disse, deciso.  
Draco tirò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso – Dopo quello che ti ho fatto prima, credimi, non lo vuoi.-  
\- Baciami.- insistette Harry.  
Gli occhi di Draco saettarono sulle sue labbra e lesse ancora quel lampo, un piccolo accenno di desiderio si accese nelle profondità.  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio come a chiedergli un’ultima volta conferma, poi si avvicinò.  
A differenza dell’impacciato imbarazzo che aveva costellato quegli ultimi minuti, dal momento che Draco fu vicino, l’aria si condensò attorno a loro.  
Divennero tesi, ma non tesi come se avessero voluto essere ovunque tranne che lì. Quella nuova tensione proveniva da un qualcosa di più serio, più profondo, più importante.  
Quel bacio doveva essere un modo per rendere quella situazione leggermente meno squallida ma quando le labbra si toccarono fu come se tutto fosse spazzato via.  
Fu più lento, profondo e appassionato di quanto si sarebbero aspettati, Draco si staccò senza fiato e gli occhi lucidi. Harry vide con la coda dell’occhio l’erezione del suo coinquilino scattata all’attenti.  
Avvertì un moto di entusiasmo che non proveniva dalla manette; era la semplice idea che Draco Malfoy fosse diventato duro con un suo bacio.  
Era una nuova sensazione, molto simile alla felicità.  
Ma la propria erezione gli regalò uno spasmo a ricordo quale stavano cercando di calmare.  
Draco provò a sorridere, pronto a fare una battuta per allentare quella nuova tensione, ma Harry si spinse ancora in avanti e lo coinvolse in un altro bacio a cui l’altro rispose con entusiasmo.  
Draco abbandonò le labbra di Harry come uno strappo di cerotto, Harry aprì gli occhi, confuso da quel brusco cambiamento.  
\- Siamo qui per fare qualcosa, non solo per pomiciare.- mormorò.  
Ah.  
Vero.  
\- Ma pomiciare è bello.-  
\- Potremo aggiungerlo alla lista delle cose da fare tra coinquilini: rifare il letto, lavare i piatti, pomiciare.-  
\- Decisamente.- annuì Harry – Da aggiungere.-  
Draco ridacchiò e aprì il tubetto. Stavolta lo fece con naturalezza, quasi con un po’ di impazienza.  
Spremette la sostanza sulla mano e gli afferrò con poca grazia l’erezione. Harry sobbalzò vistosamente.  
\- Pianto, è delicato!-  
Draco sogghignò e iniziò a muovere la mano con attenzione.  
Finalmente parte dell’equazione, l’erezione gli regalò svariate ondate di piacere nonostante il gel fosse troppo viscido per causare un sincero attrito.  
Ma, del resto, non era a quello che serviva.  
I suoi occhi scivolarono sul corpo di Malfoy. Ebbe appena il tempo di vedere Draco avvicinarsi a lui, prima di sentire di nuove le labbra sulle sue.  
Si baciarono, piano, mentre la mano continuava ad accarezzarlo e l’altra…  
L’altra mano.  
Harry interruppe il bacio e lanciò un’occhiata alla mano di Malfoy, che era finita tra le sue gambe, scivolando più giù, molto più giù…  
Draco osservò con attenzione le reazioni di Harry mentre concepiva ciò che stava accadendo in quella zona.  
Harry sentì la gola secca, ma riuscì a dire – Fammi guardare.-  
\- Potter.- disse Draco con un sospiro un po’ a rimprovero, un po’ perché aveva due dita immerse fino alle nocche dentro di lui non aiutava la concentrazione.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi un attimo – Se non avessi le manette, lo farei io. Dato che non posso… voglio guardare.-  
Draco non obbiettò che, se Harry non avesse avuto le manette, non sarebbero stato nemmeno lì, ma scivolò indietro e cadde sul letto.  
Aprì le gambe con un nuovo, pudico, imbarazzo, e Harry vide.  
Il suo intero corpo fu attraversato da una smania incontrollata, e non centravano nulla la manette.  
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, come aveva fatto a conviverci un anno senza volerlo scopare?  
Draco, vulnerabile, sconvolto da due baci appassionanti, duro, con due dita dentro mentre si scopava da solo era un esperienza mistica.  
Odiò le manette, ma tornò ad amare di nuovo il Natale.  
Il prossimo regalo sarebbe stato un fine settimana nudi da qualche parte. Magari anche una settimana.  
La coscienza lo riportò alla realtà: non ci sarebbe stato un seguito, quella era la sua rara e unica occasione di averlo.  
Finito l’effetto dell’afrodisiaco, tolte le manette, non solo Draco si sarebbe alzato e se ne sarebbe andato dalla sua stanza, ma il resto della sua vita l’avrebbe passato a vederlo andare a letto con altri.  
Maledizione, pensò mentre si ritrovava bloccato tra il volere vedere quelle manette svanire e il volete che restassero lì per sempre, non era giusto!  
\- Harry…?- la voce di Draco, un po’ affannata, un po’ incerta, lo riportò alla realtà.  
Il padrone di casa inghiottì a vuoto e annuì – Continua.- ordinò.  
Se avevano solo quell’unica occasione, se la sarebbe fatta bastare.  
Il suo prezioso miracolo di Natale.  
Draco strinse le labbra mentre tentava di spingere le dita più in profondità, ma sembrava che gli risultasse difficile, da solo.  
Lo vide tendere la mano ad accarezzarsi, ma cambiare idea.  
Harry capì che Draco era ancora fermo nell’importazione di aiutarlo e solo quello. Di non riuscire a concepire quella notte come un qualcosa che riguardava il divertirsi reciproco.  
\- Toccati.- gli ordinò.  
\- Harry…-  
\- Voglio vederlo.-  
Draco esitò solo pochi attimi prima di afferrarsi l’asta e iniziare ad accarezzarsi. Il sollievo e il piacere, gli rilassarono il viso. Le dita scivolarono leggermente più dentro, aumentarono la velocità di colpo, un terzo dito attentò l’entrata ma riuscì ad entrarci di poco.  
Poi Draco si fermò, senza fiato e guardò Harry dritto negli occhi. E Harry ringraziò di avere addosso gli occhiali e di poter vedere.  
Non servì chiederlo, o meglio implorarlo, Draco si riavvicinò a lui e si aggrappò all’anta del letto, le labbra erano così vicine che sarebbe bastato un centimetro per farle toccare, ma non era quello l’importante ora.  
E, paradossalmente, non lo era nemmeno l’afrodisiaco, né le manette, né l’erezione di Harry che aveva iniziato a far male da qualche parte tra il guardarlo e il volerlo scopare a sangue.  
No.  
L’importante ora era vedere un desiderio che non aveva scampo nei suoi occhi. Sentirlo scivolare sulla sua erezione, non come favore a lui, ma come vero desiderio.  
Draco voleva lui. Voleva essere preso da lui.  
Quando si senti stringere in quella cavità, Harry strinse le mani e strattonò le manette con forza. Voleva accarezzargli la pelle. In assenza di questa opportunità, poté solo baciargliela.  
Premette le labbra sul collo e un fremito che provenne da Draco lo animò di altra intraprendenza.  
Lo morse, lo succhiò, baciò, leccò ogni cosa che capitò a tiro alla sua bocca e nel mentre la pressione sul suo uccello diventava sempre di più, sempre più magnifica, finché non si rese conto di essere totalmente immerso in lui.  
Draco gli prese il viso e se lo tirò sul proprio per baciarlo. Quel bacio, fu un attimo di pausa tra tutte le sensazioni che li stavano schiacciando. Fu come un riprendere fiato.  
Draco puntellò le ginocchia e iniziò a muoversi sull’erezione prima piano, quasi testasse il terreno, ma ben presto si rese conto che non c’era più tempo per delicatezze.  
Entrambi ne avevano avuto abbastanza di aspettare.  
Un intero, fotutto, anno. Per esempio.  
Aumentò il ritmo, ondeggiò con sempre più velocità, Harry tentò di andargli incontro per quanto poteva. Le spinte divennero scoordinate, tutto divenne disperato. I loro gemiti, i loro sospiri, i loro sguardi.  
Il piacere fu come un lampo che illuminava il cielo, Draco venne serrando gli occhi e stringendo le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
Harry gli morse il collo, più forte di quanto avrebbe dovuto, mentre capitolava dopo di lui.  
E tutto si fermò.  
Tutto divenne silenzioso. Harry sentì lo stappo delle manette e quasi gli venne da piangere, alla cieca dietro la sua schiena tentò di tenere la manette insieme, ma si dovette arrendere quando Draco provò a muoversi e Harry corse ad afferrargli lui i fianchi per tenerlo dov’era.  
Se Draco non aveva sentito il click, di sicuro non poteva aver ignorato le mani calde sui suoi fianchi.  
Draco si mosse lentamente, alzò il bacino quanto bastava per farlo uscire da lui e tornò seduto sul suo grembo, ancora un po’ a corto di fiato.  
Si guardarono, decidendo cosa farne di loro.  
Draco abbassò gli occhi e si rese conto che una mano era stata liberata dalla manetta, ma l’altra era ancora rigidamente attaccata al polso di Harry.  
Una luce di sollievo brillò nel suo sguardo.  
Fece scivolare le dita nei suoi capelli – Ancora una.- soffiò.  
Harry evitò di rispondere che ora che aveva le mani libere poteva fare da solo. Ma gli afferrò i fianchi e se lo tirò addosso.  
Il bacio che seguì fu disperato.  
Come lo era lui.

**

Fu il sole a svegliarlo.  
Era pieno dicembre in Inghilterra e non avrebbe dovuto esserci, eppure quel tiepido raggio si puntò dritto nei suoi occhi.  
Si svegliò infastidito e tutto il suo corpo protestò.  
Era Natale, pensò distrattamente, dovevano andare dai Weasley.  
Tese una mano verso l’altra parte del letto e spintonò Draco.  
\- Ehi, dobbiamo farci una doccia. E’ tardi.-  
Draco mugugnò infastidito – Parla per te.- gracchiò.  
Harry si stropicciò la faccia. Avvertì i polsi liberi e la cosa lo riempì di fastidio, ma lo ingoiò e si alzò. Gli facevano male le gambe.  
\- Tocca anche a te. Sei invitato e verrai.-  
\- Che?- Draco spuntò dalle coperte con una smorfia – Io non sono invitato.-  
\- Sei con me. Sei invitato.-  
Draco ringhiò – Fai sesso una volta con il tuo coinquilino e ti ritrovo costretto ad andare dai Weasley. Mi lagnerò contro i produttori delle manette, sappilo.-  
Harry ridacchiò, ingoiando il magone alle parole: sesso una volta e coinquilino.  
\- Eri invitato già da prima, la cena era per scusarmi di questo. Quindi alzati e preparati.-  
\- La fai semplice.- gracchiò Draco sbattendo le mani sulla coperte e guardando il soffitto – Hai idea di quante volte l’abbiamo fatto? Camminare non è nei miei programmi oggi.-  
Harry quasi ridacchiò. Dopo quella prima volta ne erano seguite altre quattro.  
Due delle quali capitate dopo che anche l’ultima manetta era venuta via.  
Ma se ne erano accorti solo dopo, presi com’erano dalla passione.  
Almeno Draco. Harry era stato ben attento al momento in cui era venuta via. Era stato il momento che aveva deciso che lui e Draco erano una coppia. Punto e basta.  
E se lui non fosse stato d’accordo, avevano libri e libri di ricette di pozioni d’amore da qualche parte. Erano un colpo basso, ma Harry non poteva pensare di passare un solo secondo in più come mero coinquilino del biondino, né di vederlo con altri.  
\- Non essere tragico. Tu ci vieni, non importa nemmeno che tu ti sieda effettivamente a tavola. Puoi mangiare in piedi.-  
Draco si alzò nonostante la lamentela di quando Harry fosse crudele e la causa di tutti i suoi mali (che a quanto pare riguardava specialmente un pranzo dai Weasley più che un vero dolore fisico).  
Harry aprì l’acqua della doccia per farla riscaldare e Draco entrò in bagno poco dopo con gli occhi rossi dalla stanchezza.  
\- Mai più manette.- gracchiò a minaccia, prima di infilarsi in doccia – Muoviti, non ho tutto il giorno. Prima andiamo, prima torniamo.-  
Harry restò interdetto solo un secondo, rendendosi conto che quella non sembrava una mattina inquietante e imbarazzata dopo una scopata occasionale, ma una mattina che preannunciava un nuovo modo di svegliarsi. Un magnifico nuovo modo.  
Entrò nella doccia e prese lo shampoo per spruzzarlo sulla testa di Draco. Lui non protestò, anzi, chiuse gli occhi rilassato dal movimento.  
Mentre l’acqua scorreva tra loro, Harry si ritrovò il viso di Draco vicino con gli occhi chiusi e tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare fu: è mio.  
Intinse le dita nella schiuma e gli prese la testa per tirarsela addosso. Lo baciò, delicatamente.  
Avrebbe dovuto temere la reazione, ma quando Draco socchiuse gli occhi, un sorriso divertito spuntò sul viso – Niente bis, vorrei davvero potermi sedere a pranzo. –  
\- Dopo, magari?- si ritrovò a chiedere Harry senza potersi fermare.  
Draco si tolse della schiuma dalla faccia e buttò la testa sotto l’acqua, apparentemente perché gli dava fastidio, ma forse era per riflettere sulla risposta.  
Quando tornò a guardarlo, aveva i capelli bagnati e appiccicati alla testa e gli occhi divertiti.  
\- Magari dopo.- confermò, poi fece una smorfia. Esitò solo un attimo – Che non ti venga in mente di annunciare ai tuoi amici che stiamo insieme. So che gli dici tutto, ma non voglio che pensino che mi stia approfittando di te o qualcosa del genere. Non dal momento che sei tu che hai approfittato di me, ampiamente.-  
Harry si era fermato a: stiamo insieme.  
Lo baciò ancora, incapace di resistere.  
\- Niente annunci. Promesso.-  
\- E aspetto il mio calderone.-  
\- Lo avrai.-  
\- E un set di ampolle.-  
\- Le avrai.-  
Stavolta fu Draco a baciarlo, lo fece con una disarmante naturalezza – E nuovo lubrificante. Lo abbiamo finito tutto.-  
Harry scoppiò a ridere e gli abbracciò i fianchi. Fu con gli occhi piedi di gioia e emozione che rispose – Lo avremo.-  
E fu perfetto così.  
Il Natale più bello della sua vita.

Fine.


End file.
